Desire to Love and Fire Godzilla by Toho Ltd
by Godzilla fan for life
Summary: A scientist is used for testing on an experiment and suddenly the lab explodes..creating the exact same image of Japan's Godzilla of the 90's. Maya wants her man back and she will stop at nothing to get him back! Believe me this story is very good!


"Desire to Love and Fire"

"Is the radiation ready?" One scientist called clear across the lab. "Yes, it is ready, Dr. Alan." "I think this will be the new break-through of human energy enhancement, we have the power of God in our hands!" Dr. Alan said in craze. "We are not to play like we have the power of God, that is the last thing you want to do, God will destroy you before you know it!" scientist Dr. Lee replied as he lied down on a huge gurney and strapped down by three other scientists in the lab. "Right but this is mad crazy that we may have actually found a way to increase human potential to a high level….just imagine the things that could be possible afterwards!" Dr. Alan replied. "But still……let's do this…I'm ready." Dr. Lee replied. Real name, Kodgie Lee, he was a sandy blonde-haired, blue eyed, down-to-earth person whom was very religious and had previously gone through a fight with his true love, named Maya Miyashe. She was a young woman of about the age of 18, she was a couple years younger than Kodgie, she had bright tanned skin, she had long beautiful brunette hair, and dark brown eyes, she was as well a down-to-earth person, very well-together person. She loved Kodgie dearly but the night before, she had a fight with him, trying to convince him not to be the subject in the experiment, she feared this because she had no idea what could happen to him and she didn't want to try and risk it, besides, after all, radiation is a very dangerous substance to mankind, as well as being mixed with plenty of chemicals and such, Kodgie probably had no chance of survival. Kodgie had thought back to that argument but he had with Maya to be the experiment himself because he was the one who had studied radiation and he was the one who put the experiment together, in other words he was about to be the sacrifice for knowledge. Maya was scared and upset bout this, that she made her final decison that she could no longer hold him back from this, and if this did work, he would probably be the richest man alive.

"Switch on the radiation sequencing system and let her roll!" Dr. Alan shouted with a smile and behind that smile, a sense of fear for Kodgie as well. Suddenly the coils were released and into a huge fiber glass cube where Kodgie was strapped down, a stream of fog and smoke filled it, suddenly after five seconds, Kodgie was unconscious, the smoke had knocked him out, suddenly spark shout out from the inside of the glass containment cube and blasted open the cube into huge shards of glass, flying in all directions. "What the hell!" Dr. Alan screamed as he jumped behind a wall, forgetting that they were being exposed to radiation, the scientist came out of hiding after the destruction of the lab cleared, surprisingly only the inside of the lab was destroyed and scrapped. "Where is Dr. Lee at?" one scientist asked as suddenly the image of an empty gurney and broken straps showed up after clearing of fog and smoke, suddenly the scientists began falling to their knees, the radiation was getting into them, one after the other, each scientist dropped like a rock, flat dead to the floor. "Why?" Dr. Alan grunted before he suddenly dropped dead. The lab suddenly burst into flames and all that could be seen a mile away was a huge dark mushroom cloud hovering over the area where the lab once stood, it seemed that their experiment had failed.

Maya had sobbed and sobbed for hours before suddenly getting up to flip on the TV and see what the news channel had to say. "Why did I let him go?" Maya cried as she thought about all the possible bad things that could happen to the one man that meant most to her, the one man she loved so much. As her hand felt over the remote for the power button, the TV switched on; right there was the shocking image of the ravaged lab that Kodgie worked at, a helicopter must have been flying over because it was a clear shot above the ruins of the laboratory. "In out breaking news, live, you can see that a lab had just blown up into a pile of destruction just lying in one spot! We previously have our scientist searching for any radiation from the explosion….nothing so far, there are no survivors, I repeat, there are no survivors from this terrible loss!" The newsman reported as the image of the pile of massive destruction displayed on the television. Suddenly with a jolt of shock, Maya dropped the remote and stared in awe, all she could think back to is that her baby was in that lab, and the experiment must have had taken place. "Oh, my God!" Maya thought. "My baby!!!!!!!!!" She broke down into tears, and fell to the floor, she could barely move right, she had just lost her love right before her eyes, "Why?!!!! Why did you do it?!!!!! Why did you have to go?!!!!!!!!!! Kodgie!!!!!!!!!!" Maya cried even harder to the point it was hard for her to breathe. Suddenly an explosion happened in the television screen. The helicopter that had been taking footage of the incident, had exploded and the screen went blank when suddenly a bright colorful display of stripes shot over the screen and a high pitched noise bled out of the speakers of the television. Maya looked up and was shocked by what she had just seen, the thought of her man, dead was still in her thought but what was the cause for that explosion? Suddenly, Maya felt the deep pain in her chest just like she had a few seconds before that and she screamed, "No!!!!!!!! God please!!!!!! Why did he have to go?!!!!!!!!" Suddenly a man appeared on the screen of the TV and with a look of fear and shock, said these words, "People, we have just gotten word that our helicopter had just blown up, what you will see, may shock you beyond belief, what you will see will make a new chapter in our history books just as we know it, what you will see will make you suddenly drop in fear……" Suddenly the film switch to the image from a new helicopter was taken, it showed the other helicopter that had exploded, before suddenly seeing a blue and bright beam of flame smash into the chopper, exploding it, then the camera had switched down to the ground and on the screen, it displayed something completely horrifying and completely shocking, a creature about two times taller than a sky-scrapper, was shown glaring up to the sky, it looked as if it was a sort of dinosaur but not at all that, it was the image of a monster that stood up on two legs as if it had some human characteristics to it and had a very long tail about 155 meters long, with three rows of odd, jagged spikes running down it's back, the middle row being the biggest, and a muscular dragoon structure to it, this in fact looked like Japan's famous movie monster, Godzilla. "Oh my God!" Maya thought as she viewed the screen of a monster that looked and sounded so much like the movie monster Japan created.

"This can't be, how could there have been a monster created to look and sound just like a monster from a horror film?" Maya thought to herself in awe. "I'm afraid that what you have just seen is the end of our civilization, we had just called word to the president of the United States to help us with this crisis, the monster as we know it, is heading east, toward a nearby power plant….people…let us call this monster…."Godzilla"……" The man replied before Maya suddenly flipped off the TV, grabbed for her car keys and bolted out the door, she need to know something and she herself thought she was crazy for thinking about it, she had to get near this monster. In the back of her mind, she was thinking that maybe her baby was transformed into this reptilic monster from the experiment, knowing that he was the subject of that experiment anyway. "Maya wiped away her tears as she got into her car and started it up, she knew where the power plant was, that's where she was headed, she knew she was out of her mind for even thinking about trying this but she had to see this thing close up. No knowing why she thought she had to be up close to this monster but it was stuck in her mind…her only love was stuck in her mind.

"Alright, I got it!" An army general announced in front of a large crowd of well-lined troops ready for combat. "Let's take him from the sides!" the general added. "What will we use?" one soldier replied. "I wouldn't worry about that, we have a piercing missile that will penetrate through any known substance, I'm sure it will take this monster down!" the general replied. "I think it's funny, sir, we all feel like we are in just one big movie, just like in those old Godzilla movies, fighting off a monster with fighter jets and such, I think it's humorous in a way, even though, this is a completely serious situation." Another soldier replied. The general just let out a smirk and announced "Let's go!"

In the meantime, this monster walked his way to the power plant, which was so unusual to the people driving by in cars and seeing this huge 155-meter monster walking through fields and everything. His footsteps shook the earth beneath people that were watching and listen to this monster's ear piercing roars. He was walking slowly as if he was in no rush and he had his very long tail dragging along, swinging up and down, side to side, and slamming down over large areas of trees and smashing them down in a jiffy. The monster had passed a cow farm and crossed several houses. Suddenly the monster stopped in his tracks, he was at the checkpoint, the power plant. With a large sniff that could be heard, he took in the scent of fumes coming from the smoke just above the power plant, with a swing of his tail, Godzilla leveled the top of the power plant, letting tons of smoke and chemicals leaking their way out. Godzilla kicked at the power plant, swung at it until he had consumed all the power that was in it. Suddenly Maya made her way by the power plant, a few hundred feet to be accurate and with a look of shock on her face, peered up at the monster tearing down the power plant. Godzilla stopped, turning to look at the pile up of people crowding on one road to watch this light show. The sound of the roar was exactly just like the one from the movies. "SKREEONK!" the monster roared as he glared down at the people, but Maya noticed with the fear that welded up inside of her at this point as well as the others, saw that Godzilla was glancing at one particular person….her. Maya glanced into the eyes of the monster, seeing the same stare Kodgie would have given her, hard of seeing how this was, this was the one boy he loved, the one boy who had become a monster of destruction and rage, the one boy who no longer seemed to have any human left in him whatsoever, his eyes were dark coals of flame, his teeth where pointed and sharp, his snarl was mean and unforgettable, his stare showed his soul on the inside, he was hopeless, he was what he was….a monster.

Maya had tears beginning to spill out of her eyes; she knew it….this product of a lab experiment and tons of radiation was the boy whom she loved so much. "I'm here for you, Kodgie…I'm here." Maya said as she looked up at the monster, which still had his glare down on her. "SKREEEEONK!" The creature let out as he looked up toward the sky, turned and headed for the opposite direction when suddenly, something fired at the back of his head, fighter jets were flying over head as Godzilla turned back to see what had hit him, suddenly Maya began to cry hard, the army was coming to kill her baby. All of the other people began to run, this was about to become a mess battle. Maya just stood there. Suddenly a blue flash of light hit the corner of Maya's eye, Godzilla let out a beautiful display of a blue fire beam shoot from his mouth, exploding three or four of the fighter jets he was facing, then a sudden jolt of pain to his thigh hit him like a bullet, the piercing missile the army general was speaking of, had hit Godzilla in the thigh. "SKREEEONK!" Godzilla cried in a high pitch different from his real roar, because of the pain, Maya cried more and more as she saw the pain afflicted to him. Three or more of the fighter jets came flying out, but they didn't pierce through him this time, they tried to fire for his thighs again but the missiles were hopeless now. It was possible that Godzilla had gotten a big intake of energy from the power plant, causing his skin to turn into a shield of armor. The skin's look didn't change but it seemed to be incredibly tough. Suddenly Godzilla's spikes glowed a beautiful glow and within a second or two, the whole army was destroyed!

Maya was happy but at the same time terrified, she wanted her true love back. How was it possible to turn him back? By far there was no possible way. There was one scientist she knew, that knew Kodgie's experiments as well as he did. He was all the way in another state, how would she be able to get word to him within a short amount of time? She got into her car and left for the state of New York, the scientist was located there, but she was gonna have to make it quick or else, Godzilla would be himself for good.

"I've got it!" another army general said. "Let's lead him into a volcano!" he added. "Sir…would you mind telling me how in the hell do you plan on getting Godzilla to a volcano somewhere outside the United States?" one soldier asked. "Don't worry….we'll lead him to mt. Yellowstone!" the general replied, "We can lead him there by bait…..look, this monster seems to love to feed off of any large amounts of energy…..we'll lead him there by bait!" the general added. "But sir, Yellowstone? That volcano hasn't erupted for ages!" another soldier replied. "I know…but if we set some explosives and dig out a large area around the volcanoe, we'll lure him in and trigger the explosives. Godzilla will fall in the volcano, with the explosion exposing the large pit of lava. I'm sure Godzilla will melt as fast as a popsickel in a frying pan!" the general added with an evil grin. "Then what?" the same soldier questioned. "We close the entrance." The general replied. "Smart idea, sir!" the soldier replied. "Right! Let's locate the nearest energy source near yellowstone and lure him there!" the general added.

Maya, heading her way for the scientist that may have a solution to bring Kodgie back, decided to drop by and someone to accompany her, her good friend, best guy friend, Luke. "Luke get in the car and let's go!" Maya cried as she shouted at Luke whom was siting outside on his porch, lookong through some science book, his look of concern, which meant that he probably saw the news. "Maya? What are you doing here?!" Luke asked. "No time to talk, just get in!" Maya replied. "Where are we going?!" Luke asked. "We're going to save Kodgie, let's go!" Maya replied even more impatient. Luke jumped in the car and shut the door. "Why? Where's Kodgie? Is he in the path of that thing?!" he asked. "No……he is that thing!" Maya replied as she pulled out of Luke's driveway and drove off.

Meanwhile, Godzilla had already moved into a different state, the military had played out their plan, they had some energy source to drive Godzilla to Mt. Yellowstone. There were already troops at Yellowstone, getting the explosives prepared. Godzilla was being led by a helicopter but soon that was about to change, the led him into a nearby city! "Oh my God!" one of the pilots of the helicopter exclaimed. "We got him near a city!" the pilot added. A voice over the built in c.b. installed in the helicopter, "You what?!" it was the general's voice. "Uh, that's a positive!" the other pilot announced. "You numbtarded jar-heads! What the hell where you thinking? I told you to lead him around the city….JUST GREAT!" the general's voice sounded. Godzilla saw the city catch the corner of his eye. "Grrrrrrrrrr…." He sounded as he began moving directly for the city. "There's plenty of energy in a city, what are we gonna do, he'll destroy that city and burn it to shreds!" One of the pilots exclaimed. Suddenly, Godzilla was standing before the city. People got out of their cars and began to form a crowd that ran in the opposite direction of the monster. Few cars wrecked into each other causing a burst of flames and a huge traffic build up, a semi hit, then a pick-up. Godzilla, whom paid no attention to the accidents below, began to charge up his spines in the same beautiful display from earlier that day. Suddenly a discharge of that blue flame shot from his mouth and hit a tall building, making it tumble over forward. "SKREEEEEEONK!!!" The monster roared as people screamed for their lives and buildings toppled over by his violent actions. "I think he's hungry again!" one piolet announced.

Maya and Luke had met up with the scientist somewhere near the sighting of Godzilla, going to New York was out of the question since Godzilla was heading towards the volcano the other way. "Look, professor, my boyfriend….Kodgie…..he was doing some testing with a science lab experiment and he was going to be a subject, he was testing with radiation and the lab supposedly blew up into nothing!" Maya explained as she leaned back in a chair when Luke leaned forward. "I'm sorry to ask, but…do you remember what all Kodgie used for the experiment?" the professor asked. The professor's name was professor Hayashida, a very well-together and knowledgable man, he was Japanese with a very high education in scienece and did his own experiments. "Well….I think he used: nuclear radiation…which is extrememly dangerous, a substance of hydrogen, mixed with some chemical that comes from a certain type of lizard….oddly I think it was from a kamodo dragon." Maya replied, Luke gave her a look of confusion. "I think I have an idea of why the lab was destroyed….nuclear radiation is very…very dangerous to man….you said that there were no survivors but what's this all lead to?" the professor asked puzzled. "Haven't you heard anything yet?" Luke asked. "Heard what?" the professor replied. "There's a very, very huge monster walking around in the US right now professor!" Maya added to Luke's asking. "What?!" the professor asked with a face or horror. "Are you serious….a monster…..is this what you came to talk to me about?!" the professor asked. "Yes, professor! This monster is a product of the experiment….that monster is Kodgie!" Maya exclaimed. "Wow! That is very possible Maya, it is possible that Kodgie did turn into this monster you speak of….nuclear radiation can mutate things into something completely different and with the mix of lizard and the hydrogen….My God! You're talking about a Hollywood monster here!" The professor replied with a high pitch in his voice. "Well…..he sorta looks and sounds just like one, professor." Luke said with a little humor. "He looks just like Godzilla, besides that's what the other scientists planned to call him as well." Luke added. "That's incredible, never has science proved that to be true…until now that was completely impossible!" the professor informed. "There hasn't been that much energy since the H-bomb!" he added. "Well, professor, that's why we've come to you, to see if you could try and reverse the experiment and bring Kodgie back!" Maya replied. "I'll see what I can do….let's go get this monster!" The professor announced as he and the two got up and left.

Godzilla had completely ravaged the city to the ground and left off walking into the country again. "Uh…..shoot……you better not let the general know about this!" One pilot said to the other. Soon Godzilla had passed the country side through three states, one more state and he would have made it to the volcano in Yellowstone. "Look!" Luke announced from a car window as the three, the professor, Maya, and he had made it to the state Godzilla was in, he was walking along, crushing trees and leaving large hollow footprints that were left behind him. "Oh, my God!" the professor shouted in amazement and horror. "He looks just like the movie creature from the movies!" the professor added. "So can you turn him back, professor?" Maya asked in a rush for an answer. "Yeah….but it won't be easy……we need something to bring his attraction to us so we can get him down and pop some of those lab chemicals into him!" the professor added. "What do you suggest?" Luke asked. "We need…..we need….something stronger than him….we need something to hold him down long enough….long enough to hold him down…..another creature….another monster of some sort……but that seems totally impossible…..we can't risk that again….we don't need to kill anyone just to try this…..Luke! Luke, you can be the science experiment! If we can get the same amount of chemicals and radiation, we can form you back….besides with the right amount you will have your own self conscience mind working on you so you won't get out of control like Kodgie….you'll be able to control it……..you'll be able to defeat Godzilla and we'll turn you back….but we have to be really careful! Maya! Lets make it to a power plant fast!" Maya drove away out of sight.

Godzilla's attraction had dulled because he could sense a nearby power plant so of course he headed in that direction. Thirty minutes passed and the power plant had become visible to Godzilla's view. Suddenly a tremor from underneath Godzilla's feet shook the earth including him. "SKREEEEEEONK!" Godzilla roared as the confusion of what was happening puzzled him. All of a sudden, a huge red, hairless dog-like monster came from the ground, dirt falling everywhere, and the tremor became weak, Godzilla's attention became full alert. It was Luke! The professor had somehow transformed Luke into a dog-like creature to stop Godzilla and pump him with a reversal of the chemicals and radiation. The monster's roar was ear-piercing, it breathe smoke like a demon out of hell, it's eyes glowed red, this was simply a child's favorite battle but yet this was about to become a battle a lot more horrifying than a child's imagination could go.

The huge dog-like monster with a red skin color and huge bore-like tusks, stood on all fours before Godzilla. Godzilla's head tilted back as the scene of this creature in his way had blocked his destination. "Professor, what if Luke fails? What if something bad happens? What if Luke kills Kodgie? Then what the hell will we do?" Maya asked with the fear of something happening to either of the huge titanic monsters, standing before their eyes across from one another. "Then we'll have to try and find the chemicals to pump into either one of them and put them down!" The professor replied with a sense of fear in his own voice. The professor's brow was sweaty and the only worry he had at this point was almost the same as Maya's.

The dog-like devilish-looking creature began to stand up on it's two hind legs, so it stood to the point that it seemed to be just a little higher than Godzilla himself. The monster let out a tremendously loud roar as if it were challenging Godzilla to a fight. Godzilla, lifted his head back to it's normal position and began to charge for the other monster. The other creature shot up off of it's hind legs and knocked Godzilla over onto his back. There the big reptile lied struggling to plunge his odd, jagged spines out of the ground. The dog-monster wasn't gonna sit back and wait for Godzilla to rise to his feet again, he went down and with his huge sharp and bone-crushing jaws, clamped down on Godzilla's throat. A small gurgling noise came from the depths of Godzilla's throat, suddenly a large bubbling form of foam came dripping from the inside of Godzilla's throat, the creature's jaws were digging into the hard hide of Godzilla's skin unbelievably drawing blood, dripping in large amounts from the clamped bite wound. "If he kills my baby boy, I will kill him myself!" Maya cried with tears as she watched the painful setting of the monster of Luke ripping the throat out of Kodgie's neck. "Uh…..Godzilla can't be that weak and be beaten that easily…he's absorbed up so much energy, he can't be down yet!" The professor replied as he shook in a worry and happiness of Godzilla's upcoming fate. Maya was waiting for that one hopeless moment when Godzilla would finally give in to death cause the monster had by now cut into Godzilla's jugular vein, cause ots of blood was spraying out of Godzilla's neck like a high-powered water hose. Still no sign of fighting came from Godzilla, he was giving in already by the looks, blood was all over the face of the red-dogged creature and a puddle of it lie on the ground next to Godzilla's neck just below the powerful jaws of the other monster. "Okay, Maya, we need to hop in the car and head towards Godzilla while he's held down, Luke is waiting for us!" The professor claimed as he and Maya both got into the car and headed for a safe distance next to Godzilla. Two minutes passed and then suddenly, the dog monster went flying through the air. Godzilla had raised to full height with a mean snarl, firey eyes and a stream of blood still running down his neck. "SKREEEEEONK!" Godzilla roared as he went charging for the monster. Maya had slammed her foot on the brakes, "Wait! He's back up again!" The professor shouted. "Just great…..come on baby, lie down so I can have you back….please!" Maya cried in the thoughts of her mind.

The dog-like monster stood up before the huge reptile had gotten to him, suddenly Godzilla speared into the gut of the monster, knocking him to the ground. Suddenly the beautiful display on Godzilla's back began to light up and with a quick open mouth, a huge open mouth of blue flame flew at the dog monster lying on the ground. A huge blast of smoke fluttered through the air, Godzilla's fire had no affect on the monster, but when suddenly Godzilla sees this, he also sees the monster reach for his jaw! The other monster had lost sight of what he really was, he wanted to kill Godzilla! Godzilla suddenly forced his fist into the other monster's mouth, causing it to choke to the point it's air supply died off. "NO!!!!!!!!!" Maya cried as she jumped out of the car, "Quick, Maya, we can save him…let's pump some of these reversed chemicals into him before he dies!" The professor shouted as he jumped back into the car, noticing Godzilla pulling his fist out and letting the other monster fall straight to the ground, gasping and gurgling for air in it's lungs. "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEONK!" Godzilla cried victoriously as he began to walk off into path he was already taking.

7 minutes and suddenly Luke was back to them, despite the size he was, he would have squashed them like bugs but they managed to save his life. "To Hell with that! I'm never fighting that monster again!" Luke gasped in an ironic way. "At least you are back with us and safe!" Maya replied with a smile of relief. "Oh, no! We still have to save Kodgie, professor!" Maya shouted. "I know, Maya….let's follow him!" The professor replied, watching Godzilla in the distance.

The army had done it! They had led Godzilla to Mt. Yellowstone! But that was ahead just after a huge city, Godzilla was about to enter. "No, let's go ahead of him, I need to get into one of those buildings ahead and call the general to tell him to not go on with the idea, I am not gonna let my baby slip through that easy!" Maya cried with tears as she drove around the city, then by a huge building that was the only one not closed but was evacuated. "Professor, you go to Yellowstone and let the general know our idea!" Maya said with trust and hope as she shut the car door as soon as the professor jumped in the driver's seat with Luke sitting in the back. "Right!" The professor replied as he sped off further into the city for Yellowstone. Maya had to run a flight of 10 stair cases before actually reaching a phone that worked. Suddenly she had gotten a dial-tone on it and dialed the number of the general. "Hello? Yes, general! Please postpone the idea! A professor is coming to you to give you a new idea!" Maya cried, but over the phone the voice of the general could be heard, "I'm sorry Miss. Miayshe, we can't do that, Godzilla will have done destroyed enough! I'm just sorry we can't stop now, he's almost here!" Suddenly Maya dropped the phone while the general's voice sounded on the phone asking for a reply but, Maya was too hurt at this moment, she was after all gonna lose her baby.

Tears streamed down Maya's face as she knew there was no hope left for Kodgie, the military had decided to go on with their plan. Suddenly as Maya suddenly turned, there before her eyes was the face of Godzilla peering in at her. Maya's tears were even streaming more now that she saw that Kodgie was gonna die a monster. She moved closer to the huge glass window where as Godzilla stopped and paused for a few seconds. Maya peered into those deep firey eyes she had peered into before only so much more closer now and she could see that poor hopless boy deep down inside, Godzilla's snarls were mean like before but not in a sense of looking monsterously at Maya. Maya's tears came out more and more and suddenly a fog took over her mind, she was sharing a connection with the monster, a connection of flash backs, the times she had Kodgie together, the good times they spent loving eachother like there was no tomorrow, she saw that this monster was more than a monster of destruction…this monster was way more, it somehow itself meant the world to her, cause it wasn't Kodgie's soul locked in the monster, it was Kodgie himself! Suddenly the view became clear and Maya could see the huge face of Godzilla still staring at her but this time there was something odd and touching about his stare, tears began to stream from his eyes, over his rough cheeks, right over that mean snarl. Godzilla was crying, tear, after tear, after tear, Maya cried so much more now, this was gonna probably be the last time she'd spend with Kodgie. She felt that warm love of Kodgie cuddle her deep down inside for that one last time. The thought was welding up inside her. Suddenly Godzilla began to have his own flashbacks, flashbacks of when he and Maya loved each other as well as Maya, when he was human. Maya could see Godzilla's eye lids shut gently as more tears fell and he took a deep breath, Godzilla knew that something bad was about to happen to him but didn't know what, he could sense danger but his instincts made him follow the scent of power and that was the only thing that had him still following. Maya walked up closer to the window, as if she was about to reach her arms out and hug the huge monster's head right through the window but she was about to say her last good-bye. Maya could hear the beating of Godzilla's heart from inside his chest, she could see the pain he was feeling, wishing he could be with her at that point but the military had rolled into the city and began firing rounds at Godzilla. The huge monster turned gently with all the pain inflicted in his chest and slowly followed the army. Maya hurt deep down inside to see her guardian angel walking away towards the volcano, his last stand. If it weren't for that science experiment, Kodgie would be back in her arms, but what has happened has happened. She watched as Godzilla's spine swayed from side to side slowly and watched as his tail dragged behind him, she had to see Kodgie at Yellowstone, she had a feeling she could stills top the military, or at least it was worth the try. The professor and Luke had already been waiting for her outside on the other side of the building. "Any word yet?" Maya asked as she wiped away her tears. "No, you are the only one who can encourage him, Maya! Let's go!" Luke replied. Suddenly May pressed her foot on the gas and headed 95 down the road, following behind Godzilla, whom was a few yards until he had come to the site of the volcano.

Maya jumped ut of the car with Luke and the professor. Godzilla was right at the site of the volcano and was still head for the power source on the other side which would have caused him to have fallen in if he proceeded to walk. The explosives where set and the volcano was bubbling and boiling at the bottom of the volcano. Godzilla stared before the volcano and saw the power source, he could also smell it, it caused him to walk directly into the volcano but not all the way, he had landed on a thick piece of land that had the explosives put in it. Maya was running her way up to the military trailer that had the general with his hand over the button to explode all of the explosives. Maya stopped, it was too late, Godzilla wasn't gonna be able to crawl out of where he was now. All Maya could do is call to her knees and watch as the face of her love begin to disappear. Godzilla had caught sight of Maya sitting there on the other side of the volcano suddenly, he roared, "SKREEEEEEEONK!" The button was pressed, every single explosive was set off and the scene turned to a bright and thick red as the the flames shot up from underneath Godzilla's feet. Maya cried as if there was no tomorrow. It was too painful for her to watch Kodgie die. All she could do is cry so hard for her love, this was it, this was his end, and she felt completely hopeless and hurt. Godzilla began to cry with looks of pain in his expressions and the sounds he originally made when he was being hurt badly. Godzilla cried in pain more and more as the volcano heated up, suddenly the last piece of the foundation, Godzilla was standing on, collapsed and suddenly in a slow motion, Godzilla began to fall straight in, first all that could be heard was his original roar, "SKREEEEONK!" Then suddenly the most painful scream anyone could hear from such a monster, the last scream, that was the last sound that came out from Godzilla's mouth, the last sound to be heard from Kodgie as well. Maya stood to her feet and cried in screams pain, "WHY!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!! Why did you have to take him away from me?! Why God?! Please bring him back! Please Kodgie come back!!!!! Kodgie, I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She could swear she heard Godzilla screaming her name before he completely fell in, but he was now gone, it was over, Luke and the professor could not bare to watch the pain it was causing Maya, they just looked down in grief. The military had been happy, they could be heard cheering but as for the three….a best friend, workman, and love had gone. Maya could never forget that one last cry that one last cry for her coming from his mouth for the last time.

"Nature has a way sometimes of reminding man of just how small he is, she occasionally spits up the terrible offspring that has dwarfed by our carelessness and pride, weather it be in the path of a tornado, an earthquake or a Godzilla. Now that the careless ambitions of man and science has learned a lesson not to tamper with nature and man's lives, that will remain for the future. Now that Godzilla, that strangely innocent and tragic monster, has gone to earth, weather he returns or not, or is ever seen again by human eyes, still remains……"

"Sir, he's back! Godzilla is alive!"

"What?!"

"**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONK**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THE END

(don't worry….Kodgie will become himself again and will eventually find Maya by her surprise!)

(Watch out for the next Godzilla story "Love reunited forever" !)


End file.
